


你的臂弯只属于我

by yunoooo



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunoooo/pseuds/yunoooo





	你的臂弯只属于我

祁醉最后一次去美国复健走的时间有点长，回来的机票也买的不是时候，落地到上海时已经快凌晨四点了，战队应该是没什么人醒着了，包括于炀在内，应该都歇下了。  
睡着了也好，祁醉在回基地的车上暗自盘算，自己悄咪咪的回去，神不知鬼不觉的爬上床，抱着软乎乎的Youth美美的睡一觉，等小男友醒来就会惊喜的发现自己朝思暮想的人在枕边，再趁着自己没醒，贴过来亲亲自己，多么享受啊！祁醉坐在出租车后座，闭眼假寐，想着想着嘴角不自觉的上翘，出租车司机从后视镜恰巧看见这表情，他不太清楚自己拉了个什么人，但看这表情总觉得这人肯定在想什么坏主意，司机暗自纳罕：看着挺体面一人啊，不至于要做什么打劫的勾当啊……  
祁醉把行李仍在房间门外放缓了动作开门走到床边，于炀睡得正香就是手里抱了个什么东西，祁醉轻手轻脚地掀开一角被子，借着透进来的一丝月光，看到一个抱枕安安静静地躺在于炀的臂弯里，准确的说是一个“祁醉等身抱枕”，祁醉自己都不清楚到底是什么时候出过这么个周边了。  
于炀这种行为充分的说明他思念成疾，按理讲祁醉心里多少应该美滋滋的，然而并没有……他甚至有点莫名其妙的不爽。平日里线条优美、肌肉结实、每晚都搭在自己腰上的手臂此刻却搭在一个抱枕上，还有每晚都紧紧贴着自己的胸膛此刻却贴着一个冰冷无情的抱枕。男人的占有欲让祁醉觉得自己现在很酸，最近也没吃柠檬啊？总之于炀的臂弯里只能有他不能有别的，自己的等身抱枕也不成！  
下一秒祁醉就悄悄捏住抱枕的上端，节奏缓慢的从于炀的怀里抽走那个碍眼的抱枕，睡梦中的于炀没有抱得太紧，祁醉没有花太大功夫就将抱枕拿掉了。熟睡的于炀可能察觉出来了什么，皱了一下眉头，不过没醒翻了个身，平躺在床上继续睡着。  
“还皱眉？我拿了你抱枕就这么不乐意？”祁醉自言自语道。  
于炀乐意不乐意他不是百分百确定，反正他知道他现在挺不乐意的，所以他得做点什么。  
脱掉鞋子，祁醉从另一侧爬上床，钻到被子里，一只手轻车熟路的摸索到于炀的睡裤系带，没两下就解开了。祁醉双手撑起身子，往下移了一点，悄无声息的就把于炀原本穿的好好的睡裤退到了膝盖处，于炀那里风平浪静，不过无妨，祁醉有信心没过多久他就能让这里有反应。  
祁醉先是隔着内裤的布料附上手揉了两把，转头就去看于炀有没有什么反应，可惜了，没能如祁醉所愿，于炀还是睡得挺安稳的。没办法了，祁醉索性连于炀的内裤也一并脱了，只好来真的了。  
祁醉伏在于炀两腿间，扶着并没有什么反应的柱身，上下撸动，舌尖在铃口打转，随后略微抬起身，慢慢的将柱身送进口中。祁醉对这件事早就是手到擒来，很清楚怎么才能让于炀舒服。祁醉先是多吞下去了一些，然后缓慢吐出来，扶着柱身的手立刻跟上撸动着，接近铃口时舌尖不往再打个圈，就这么来回几下后，果不其然，于炀有了反应，除了下身的勃起意外，嘴里也哼哼唧唧，半梦半醒中喃喃着什么，祁醉仔细听了一下，他的Youth还能念叨什么呢？无非就是“队长”两个字。祁醉对这个反应很满意，虽然自己下身涨得有些难受，但依旧心猿意马地继续抚慰着于炀，湿润的舌尖不时舔过囊袋。  
于炀是在下身不断增加的快感中醒来的，迷迷糊糊一低头就瞥见了祁醉闭着眼睛专心致志的吞吐着他的阴茎，害羞却又激动，身下不由了又大了些。这种变化祁醉明显的感觉到了，松开了于炀的阴茎，俯身上前。  
“小哥哥，舒服醒了？”  
于炀抬起胳膊企图掩盖已经羞红的脸，点了点头。祁醉没像往常那样看他害羞继续逗他，伸手拿过了床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂，不管不顾的挤到手上就往于炀后面探去。手指进入之处，于炀没忍住轻哼了一声，祁醉轻咬他的耳垂，手指一边扩张，一边问于炀：“是不是我不在的时候每晚都抱着抱枕睡？嗯？”于炀略微有点不好意思，轻轻点了下头，就感到后穴里那根手指加重了些力道。  
“之前我出国的时候也是吗？”祁醉恶劣的问道。  
“也、也不全是。”  
“那什么时候是？”  
“想你想到睡不着的时候……”  
回答完于炀的后穴中立刻又送进来一根手指，不自觉的夹紧。  
“宝贝儿，是不是很舒服？”  
“嗯。”  
“可是只有我才能让你舒服。”  
于炀听的有些莫名其妙，一时间没反应过来祁醉这话想表达什么意思。  
“抱枕不能。”  
“？”  
“所以，你只能抱着老公睡觉，别的都不行！”  
这都哪跟哪啊？于炀依旧云里雾里的，这是吃醋的意思吗？队长吃自己抱枕的醋？可是队长和抱枕这……简直不可同日而语啊。  
看着于炀迷惑的眼神，祁醉怒其不争的塞进了第三根手指，加快了扩张的速度。于炀难耐的双臂环住了祁醉的脖子，轻声请求道：“队长，亲……”  
“亲一下？”于炀听后立刻点头。  
“一下够吗小哥哥？要不要老公的舌吻啊？”没等于炀回应他，祁醉就吻了上去，轻松了撬开牙关，舌头在于炀嘴里攻城略地般的游走，勾着于炀的舌尖缠绵。亲吻声与手指的扩张带出的声音混在一起，虽然声响不大，但给这个只有有微弱月光的屋子平添了些许色情。  
祁醉这次进入以后直奔主题，又快又准的找到了于炀最敏感那点，一边缓慢的撞击着，一边逼问于炀：“给过抱枕晚安吻吗？亲过吗？”没有前奏，少许的疼痛中夹杂着G点带来的快感，于炀被祁醉突如其来的反常弄懵了，却也无心顾虑其他，醉心于后穴撞击带来的快感。  
“问你呢，你是不是也亲过抱枕？”祁醉问话的时候身下的撞击会加些力道同时抽插速度也会有意的提快。  
“嗯……亲、亲过……”  
“伸舌头了吗？”  
亲个抱枕为什么要伸舌头？这要怎么亲？当然是没有……于炀后穴紧紧的绞着祁醉的巨物，嘴半张着，微微仰头，小幅度的摆头，告诉祁醉没有过。  
“还抱过什么？嗯？”  
“啊……抱过、抱过T……T恤，嗯……和、队服……”祁醉一下比一下猛烈的撞击让于炀句不成句，囊袋拍打着臀肉的“啪啪”声混杂着于炀诱人的呻吟声，期间还夹带着祁醉问题的答案。  
“抱着我睡好，还是那些东西好？”  
“你，啊……队长最好，队长好。”  
祁醉身下抽插的动作越来越快，快准狠的碾压过于炀最敏感那处，不停地刺激着，粗重的呼吸声和随着动作起伏的腹肌和小腹处的纹身对于炀来说如同一幅加速的情药，很快就达到的顶点。  
祁醉看着自己和于炀身上沾着的精液笑道：“这就不行了啊小哥哥，我还没够呢。”随即伏在于炀耳边，虚声说着：“Youth，你记着，你的臂弯只属于我，只能抱着我睡，哪怕是抱枕、枕头、衣服都不可以。你的胳膊只能搭在我身上，你的腿……也只能挂在我腰上。”  
“队长，你不会……”你不会真的跟一个抱枕吃醋吧，一个抱枕而已啊！于炀没有把后半句话说出来，但祁醉猜也能猜到了。  
“对！就是吃醋了。我不开心了，童养媳不哄我一下吗？”祁醉一边拿鼻尖蹭着于炀的脸颊，一边讨要一句好话听。  
“老公，”于炀明显的停顿了一下，大概是想在想接下该怎么哄，“老公，我还要……”  
祁醉抬起于炀的下巴，在嘴角处轻轻一吻，“老公满意了，乖，马上喂饱你啊。”  
于炀没再回应什么，只是两条缠在祁醉腰间的腿情不自禁的夹紧了……


End file.
